


Touch My Heart

by RoxyGirl24, Valorie818



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affection, Autism, Bad Boy Castiel, Falling In Love, John is a Saint, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester, Slow Build, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyGirl24/pseuds/RoxyGirl24, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valorie818/pseuds/Valorie818
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is a troubled teenager with nothing to look forward to in life. Trouble seems to follow him everywhere he goes. Until one day, he is forced to suffer the consequences for his actions and is assigned to a student named Dean Winchester, who suffers from autism. Rated M for language, some violence and possible love scenes in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is another of my stories from another fandom in which is a complete AU. The story is almost complete and is written with the help on my many co-writers (which I will point out as the chapters are published).

**(Castiel's POV)**

**_"Get the fuck off me you sick son of a bitch"_** , I said as I tried to pull away from the dark-haired boy who was attacking me for no good reason, so I though.

_**"You slept with her didn't you?"**_ , the taller man screamed out so the whole school could hear his excuse of explanation for attacking me. Knowing me, I sure wasn't about to deny something I may or may not have done. I have a reputation to hold on to. After all, my name is Castiel Novak.

I smiled my evil grin and turned my eyes over to him,  _ **"With who? Because I actually slept with a lot of easy whores around here"**_ , I asked as I pretended not to be surprised by his latest statement.

_**"With Lisa you arrogant asshole!"**_ , he said as he gave it his best shot and tried to smash my face, but luckily, I ducked down just in time before he even had the chance to take a good swing at me.

_**"Hey there, calm down Cam! It's not my fault you can't keep your bitch on a leash"**_ , I said and started laughing in his face,  _ **"Maybe she wanted a real man for a change."**_

_**"I'm gonna kill you Novak!"**_ , he angrily stated as he fuming towards me, ready to tear my head off, but if anyone knows me, they should no I always have the last word, or maybe in the case, I should say the last punch.

_**"Good luck with that loser. Maybe next time you should try to fuck her harder, because she sure loved it when did"**_ , I merely stated as I turn my eyes over to him and smirked.

Before I even knew what was happening, his left fist collided with my jaw by a powerful left blow. I stood there for a moment with my hand gently placed over my face. I pulled my hand away and looked at it. I could see a small amount of blood on it that came from my lip. I turned my eyes over to him and the anger inside me took over my better judgement. I could have walked away and pretended like none of this ever happened, but once I saw the oozing red substance, there was no turning back. I totally lost it,  ** _"You shouldn't have done that"_** , I clearly pointed out as turned over and pushed him up against the lockers and started pounding the shit out of him.

As it turns out, within a matter of seconds, a full-blown fist fight was underway between us and everyone at Salem high was there to witness the incident. The halls way were filled with the usual group of peers cheering us on. Everyone except for my best friend Gabriel that is,  ** _"Cas, man! He's had enough"_** , I heard Gabriel screaming from behind who was trying very hard to get me to stop when he noticed James laying with his back flat down against the ground with his mouth that was bleeding out badly, laying there practically lifeless. Deep down, I knew Gabriel was only looking out for me, and for that I'll always be grateful for having a best friend who cares so much about me. But Gabriel doesn't know the whole story behind my anger issues. No one does..

**_"I'll decided when I'm done!"_** , I growled and continued pounding on his face without holding back.

_**"Cas, shit! Mr. Mclean is coming"**_ , Gabriel advised and suddenly, everyone took a step back and became silent, even that wasn't enough to stop me...

_**"Hey, hey break it up!"**_ , I hear Mr. Mclean yell out as he pushed his way through the crowd and grabbed a hold of my jacket and pulled me off of my latest victim.

_**"He started it"**_ , I pointed out as my defense mechanism started kicking in. I stood there panting, trying to catch my breath as I tried to explain to Mr. Mclean what really happened, or in this case, my version of what happened.

_**"And you just had to finish it, right?"**_ , Mr. Mclean implied as he pointed towards the principal's office, ** _"I'm sure Principal Turner will be more than happy to see you see again so soon Castiel"_** , he said as he brushed me over to the side lines and looked down at James who was pretty much out of it, _**"Can someone get the nurse over here?"**_ , he asked a bunch of fellow students to help.

**_"He asked for it! I just..."_** , I tried explaining my actions, but stop when I realized there wasn't any use for it anyways. I'm always the one left alone to fend for myself with no one who gives a dame about me anyways. So why even bother trying anymore?

_**"Just what Mr. Novak? Care to enlighten me?"**_ , he asked and I decided to remain silent. There was no point in arguing anyways.

**_"That's what I thought. Maybe you should try to using your brains instead of your fists next time. Maybe someday, you might understand that and start thinking of others instead of yourself."_ **

**_"Whatever man, get your hands off me"_** , I said to him as I pulled myself away from his hold and headed towards the office.

_**"Can you get there on your own Castiel?"**_ , he asked as he began to attended to James' injuries who was still laying there completely unconscious on the ground where I left him.

I simply smiled and flipped him off with my major finger and walked away.

Once I reached the principal's office, I walked in and headed towards my usual seat in the far left corner when I noticed it was already occupied by a small boy who was just sitting there, quietly looking out the window. I remember seeing him around school, but never actually care enough to find out his name or even acknowledge his presence. If you asked me, I honestly could care less about him. The only thing I cared about was that he was sitting in my seat and I wanted it.

**_"That's my seat! Would you mind moving over?"_** , I commanded him, but the small boy didn't even acknowledge my presence whatsoever. The little shit didn't even a twitch.

**_"Hey, I'm talking to you..."_** , I said in a louder tone and grabbed his arm without thinking and pulled him off of the chair.

The small boy started to panic and started shaking his hands rapidly over his face, screaming...

_**"Hush! Calm down! Fuck! I was just trying to change seats with you. Would you just shut the fuck up for a second?"**_ , I pointed out and held on to his arms to try and keep him calm,  ** _"You don't need to make a scene!"_**

I started to panic. Honestly, I had no fucking idea what the hell was wrong with this guy. I mean, who the hell freaks out like that. I just wanted to have my seat back,  ** _"Relax, man. I'm not gonna hurt you"_** , I said to try to keep him calm before I got into any other trouble today.

_**"Get your hands off my brother"**_ , I heard an angry voice approaching from the door.

I turned over and saw what I presume was his brother rushing in to his save the day.

**_"I was just trying to keep the little shit calm"_** , I said in my defense as I watched him get on his knees to try to calm the boy down.

**_"Hey Dean, I'm here. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to pick you up after class. I got tied up in a council meeting. Are you alright buddy?"_** , he asked the dark-haired boy, but once again there was no response from him which I thought was very weird.

I couldn't help but wonder what was going on and why this boy was acting like a freak. I mean, he looked normal and all, so why wouldn't he talk or respond to me or his brother for that matter,  _ **"What the fuck is wrong with him?"**_ , I asked.

_**"What did you do to him?"**_ , he asked and lifted himself up off the ground and eyed me directly.

_**"I didn't do anything to him, I simply grabbed his arm and..."**_ , I tried explaining, but I was cut off before I could even finish my sentence.

_**"You touched him? Are you insane?"**_ , he blurted out as he bend down and continued to try to calm the boy,  ** _"Dean, I'm so sorry. You're safe now, Sam's here"_** , he whispered to him and the boy finally started to ease down.

_**"I'm sorry! I..."**_ , I tried explaining myself to Sam, which I presume that's what his name was, but I was interrupted by principal Turner before I had a chance to do so.

_**"Mr. Novak, nice to see you again. What is this now? Third time this week?"**_ , he said as he gestured me to enter his office,  ** _"Sam, I would also like to have a word with you when I'm done here."_**

Sam simply nodded,  ** _"Yes Mr. Turner"_** , and watched me as I entered what us students like to call it,  ** _"the lions den"_**.

_**"So, what will it be this time? Two weeks detention? Or maybe three?"**_ , I said sarcastically to Principal as I walked in the office and partly closed the door.

**_"Nice try! Have a seat Mr. Novak"_** , he suggested as he sat down at his desk and opened up my file,  _ **"So what did you do this time? Beat some one up? Tell you're teacher to go fuck her self? Hacked in to the schools computers?"**_ , he asked and didn't seem to be surprise to see me in here again so soon.

_**"I got into a fight with James"**_ , I mumbled out and rolled my eyes at him.

_**"Mr. Novak, I thought we made things clear the last time you where here that this type of behavior will no longer be tolerated at this school. I have discussed it with your fellow teachers and the school board and we have come to a decision that it's time to discuss other options with your family."** _

**_"Options? What the hell are you talking about?"_** , I asked as I perched up from my chair and started pacing around the room,  ** _"You can't call my mom and tell here about this!"_**

_**"Well, Mr. Novak. We have no other choice. After a long review of your records, we have decided that it's time for you to face the consequences of your actions. I'm afraid to tell you that you're now under review for expulsion."** _

_**"What? I can't be expelled! I'm graduating in less than four months!"** _

_**"I'm sorry Mr. Novak, but you should have thought of that before you tried to disfigure James face. We've giving you so many opportunities to get the help you need son and each time we present them to you, you refuse to follow protocol. We've also tried on many occasions offered you the opportunity mo meet up with the school social worker, but we are getting no where with you..."**_ , he took a deep breath and exhaled loudly,  ** _"It seems you just can't control yourself on our school grounds. I'm sorry Mr. Novak. We have no other option but to..."_**

_**"But...but Mr. Turner, I'll change! I'll stop fighting...I..."**_ , I interrupted him.

_**"Castiel, listen to me. It's not that I don't want to help you out here. but we've tried everything with you"**_ , he tried explaining, and he was right. I did get off easy before this.

_**"Please sir, just give me one more chance and I'll prove you wrong...Please..."**_ , I begged him to give me one last chance,  _ **"I'll do anything..."**_

_**"Anything?"**_ , he asked and smiled at me.

_**"Yes Mr. Turner, just help me out here"**_ , I pleaded to him, and for some crazy reason, it seemed like it was working, or maybe it was just wishful thinking on my behalf.

**_"Well, if you're serious about this, I might have a solution, but you need to understand that is your last chance Mr. Novak."_ **

_**"What? Anything, just tell me. I'll do it!"**_ , I agreed before even knowing what his idea or solutions was. I probably would have said yes to anything if it meant not getting expelled from school during my senior year.

_**"Alright! One moment"**_ , he said as he got up off his chair and headed towards the door,  _ **"Mr. Winchester, would you mind joining us in here for a few minutes?"**_

I turned over to him,  ** _"With all due respect sir, what the hell does he have to do with this?"_** , I asked and eagerly waited for an answer as to why Mr. Samuel, Oh so perfect Winchester had to do with my redemption. Mr. Turner never answered. That once again pissed me off, but I stayed calm. I wasn't about to blow my last chance.

A few seconds later, Sam walk in and stood next to me and gave me a dirty look before turning his eyes over to Mr. Turner,  _ **"You wanted to see me sir?"**_

_**"Yes Sam, I think I might have found a solution to your little problem with Dean. Come in and have a seat next to Mr. Novak."** _

**_"I'm listening"_** , Sam informed him and took a seat next to me looking oh so full of himself.

**_"I'm listening"_** , I mocked him by making a preppy ass remark like all those Winchester boys. Well, except maybe for Dean. I don't know what the hell is up with him. He doesn't say anything!

_**"Mr. Novak, are you done making fun of Mr. Winchester?"**_ , Mr. Turner asked and looked annoyed with me.

**_"No sir! Shit! I mean yes sir!"_** , I panicked when I realized I got caught making an ass of myself in front of the principal.

_**"Do you have any idea how serious this is?"** _

_**"Yes sir!"**_ , I answered bluntly without hesitation,  ** _"It wont happen again."_**

**_"It better not! Now sit straight and just listen."_ **

I nodded and Mr. Turner continued.

**_"So, as it seems, Dean wandered off school grounds again today without supervision and was found by a fellow teacher who was getting something from her car. Is that right Mr. Winchester?"_ **

_**"Yes Sir. I got caught up in a student council meeting and forgot to ask Adam to come by and..."**_ , he paused and took a deep breath,  _ **"I'm sorry."**_

_**"I know you are and I understand how hard it is to keep am eye on Dean at all times, and I think I've found a solution to help the both of you out."** _

**_"I get that sir, but what does he have to do with this?",_**  Sam asked as he looked over at me with daggers in his eyes,  _ **"No offence."**_

_**"None taken"**_ , I pointed out and Mr. Turner continued.

_**"Well, Sam. You see here, Mr. Novak is looking for a way to redeem himself from being expelled and is offering his assistance to help out Dean."** _

_**"What?"**_ , Sam and I both said in unison.

**_"You've got to be kidding me"_** , Sam started,  ** _"You can't be serious about this?"_**

**_"No offence Mr. Turner, but have you lost your mind?"_** , I continued.

_**"Castiel, you said anything, right? And Sam, you know we adore Dean and want nothing but the best for his well-being?"** _

We both simply nodded and understood exactly what he meant by that.

**_"So, this is how it's gonna be boys"_** , he said and turned his eyes over to me first, ** _"Mr. Novak, in light of your latest incident, you will be assigned to keep an eye out on Dean on lunch hours and after classes until Mr. Winchester is done attending his student council meetings for the rest of the semester. As or you"_** , Mr. Turner now turned his eyes over to Sam,  _ **"You will explain to Castiel here about your brothers condition and explain to him how to care for Dean when he has an episode. Consider this a step forward for Dean's social development, Sam. He might benefit from having someone new caring for him that isn't a member of his family."**_

**_"But..."_ **

_**"No, but's Mr. Novak. It's either this or you're expelled. Take it or leave it son."** _

_**"Mr. Turner**_ , Sam weighed in,  ** _"With all due respect sir, there's got to be another solution than this douche bag to watch my brother"_** , he said and looked at me again,  ** _"I get that this can benefit Dean, but him?"_**

_**"Sam, I'm sorry to say this, but we can't keep an eye on at all times. We've tried very hard to get funding for a program for Dean, but without success. It's either this, or you might need to figure out other options for Dean's education. I'm sorry."** _

_**"But sir, Dean needs to be around normal people because that might help him get any better."** _

**_"I completely understand, but this is the only option for the time being. Either you take it, or leave it!"_ **

Sam nodded in agreement.

**_"So what's it gonna be boys?"_ **

* * *

**(Dean's POV)**

When Sam left me to go into the office with the principal, I started to panic again and wanted to follow him, but I knew I couldn't. So I just stayed in my seat and looked out the window to stare up at the sky. I really love the color of the sky it is so nice and calming. No wonder it was the main color to feature in all my drawings and paintings. Blue...Just like his eyes...

But no matter how long I stare at the sky, I always start to feel upset and guilty that I still have trouble with touch. I see everyone else being able to touch other people, but I can't seem to let anyone touch me or me to touch anyone else. The sheer terror that happens when someone touches me makes my heart jump and it speeds up and I feel like my body involuntarily reacts. Like suddenly this monster takes over making me scream and shake my hands.

I sigh out in frustration thinking that even after all these years of therapy, I still am as socially impaired as I was when I was a child, but I guess that is why I am here in public school. To see if this will help me get better.

Suddenly I hear arguing voices and I look over to the principles doors for a quick look at what was going on. I see Sam come out of the office with the boy who touched me earlier and they seemed to be in a heated conversation. It wasn't until Sam pointed to me that I realized they were talking about me and that made me look down at my hands in sudden embarrassment. I didn't want to know what they were say but I was sure Sam was telling him all about me.

_**To Be Continued...OXO** _


	2. Chapter 2

**(Castiel's POV)**   


**_"It's not like we have any other choice, right?"_** , I implied as I shifted over looking at a now annoyed Sam.

_**"Fine! Whatever man"**_  , he said as he blissfully got up off the chair and headed towards to door. I knew deep down that Sam wasn't really on board with the outcome of our so-called situation, but I had to talk to him to try to make this work for both of us. My life depended on it.

_**"Sam wait!"**_ , I asked as I bolted off the chair and followed Sam out the door.

_**"Not now Novak, I have to get my brother home before this becomes too much for him to handle. You've scared him enough already today."** _

_**"What do you mean hard to handle?"**_ , I asked as I grabbed his arm and turned him towards me,  ** _"Please, Sam. Could you at least tell me what's wrong with your stupid brother anyways?"_** , I asked and never thought twice about he way I said it or how it might have sounded. I wasn't one to think before opening up my big mouth.

Sam got angry at my question,  _ **"He's not stupid, he's autistic you moron!"**_

_**"Autistic? What the hell does that mean?"**_ , I asked, trying to understand what Sam meant by autistic.

**_"Google it asshole! Oh, and if you as much as lay a finger on him, I swear to God..."_** , he muffled out as he pushed my back up against the door of principal Turner's office,  ** _"Do not make me regret this Novak"_** , he said and finally let go of my shirt and turned to Dean,  _ **"Come on buddy. Let me take you home, alright?"**_

As I watched him closely as he leaned down towards Dean and handed him his book bag, trying to see if there was anything I could learn from watching him interacting with his brother. The smaller boy didn't even seem to listen of even acknowledge his brother, but got up anyways and followed right behind as Sam walked out of the principal's office, not once turning around to see what was going on in his surroundings.

I took a moment to think about what I was gonna say to the others before I left the office. I knew Gabriel was waiting for me right outside the office and honestly I had no idea what to tell him about my new arrangement that's been negotiated in order for me to not be expelled from school.

The first thing that came to mind was to brush it off and pretend like nothing happened today. I've done it so many times before, so why is this any different from before? Sure, I might be able to hide from him for a few days or so, but what's gonna happen when he starts asking questions when he see's me with the little freak? How was I gonna explain to him when he asks me why I'm not joining him for lunch, or when I can meet up with the gang after school to hang out because I'm stuck babysitting the Winchester boy?

I took a step back and brush my fingers through my hair a few times and said to myself,  _ **"Everything's gonna be okay..."**_ , and walked out of the office with my pride in hand and hoped that my friend would understand that I had no other choice that to agree to this fucked up arrangement or else I wouldn't be walking up to get my diploma with him this year. What other choice do I have?

_**"So, man. How did it go? Did you get a week in detention?"**_ , he asked, curious about what my punishment would be this time around.

_**"Yeah, something like that man. I don't feel like talking about it, do you mind? Can we just drop it?"**_ , I suggested as I headed towards the exit.

_**"Come on man, what did you get? 1 week? 2 weeks? Are you getting suspended?"** _

_**"Gabriel, lay off alright? I'm not in the mood right now"**_ , I explained as I opened my car door and threw my bag inside and closed the door.

_**"Look man, I'm sorry. I just wanna know what's going on with you alright? You've been acting weird these past few days and I can't get the image out of my mind of you beating up James. What going on dude? Talk to me?"** _

I took a deep breath and sighed,  _ **"Man, my life is so fucked up!"**_ , I admitted and got in the car and slammed the door shut. Gabriel opened the passenger side door and got in.

_**"I know it's not easy, but seriously man, what gives? Is everything alright at home? Does this have anything to do with your mom?"**_ , he asked and waited for my response.

_**"No, not really"**_ , I said as I put the key inside the ignition,  _ **"I need to clear my head. I'm going for a ride up to the falls, wanna come with?"**_

**_"Sure, but only if you tell me what bothering you. I'm your best friend, man. I'm not gonna lay off this until you tell me what wrong."_ **

I nodded and started the engine,  ** _"I just need a few minutes to wrap my head around this, okay?"_**

_**"Okay..."**_  was all he said as I back up from the parking lot and drove off towards our destination.

* * *

**(Sam's POV)**

_**"Dad? Are you home? I need to talk to you"**_ , I screamed out as I walked into the front door with Dean,  ** _"Alright, buddy. Do you wanna go in the living room and draw while I talk to dad?"_** , I asked him, hoping he agree to it, so he wouldn't have to hear my dilemma. He nodded and headed towards the darker room without hesitation.

_**"Sam? Is everything alright? You seem agitated"**_ , my dad asked as he came down stairs to greet me.

_**"No, dad! Everything is not fine! It's screwed up!"**_ , I said in a not so calmly tone of voice.

_**"Alright, calm down and tell me what's going on, son. You're scaring me here!"** _

_**"It's Castiel Novak! That's what's going on"**_ , I said as I walked past my dad and headed towards the kitchen so we could talk in private so Dean wouldn't hear me. He got the hint and followed me inside.

I leaned up against the side of the counter and waited patiently for my dad to weigh in.

_**"So, Castiel Novak. What does he have to do with you being so angry"**_ , he asked.

_**"Dad, Dean wandered off again today because I was late to pick him up, and Castiel got into trouble like he always does and now he's gonna be watching Dean during lunch and after class for the rest of the semester. Castiel's an arrogant son of a bitch who thinks with his fists and not his brain. He's gonna hurt Dean, I know it."** _

_**"Why so quick to judge? Did something happen today?"**_ , my dad questioned.

**_"He touched Dean, dad."_ **

_**"Oh..."**_ , he whispered out and smiled. I for one didn't think it was something to smile about.

_**"Oh? Is that all you have to say about this? He touched Dean and Dean freak out!"**_ , I said a little louder,  _ **"This is bad! So bad!"**_

**_"And? Why is this so bad? I mean, you said yourself that having Dean in a normal environment might help him out more with his social skills if he interacts with others, plus you're graduating in June and you're gonna be extremely busy with classes. So maybe this isn't gonna be so bad. Dean seems fine and it you have to understand this is bound to happen sometimes. We can't always protect him like he's a baby, because he's not. He needs to grow as a person and learn to deal with this on his own terms when someone touches him. I know you only want what's best for him, but Sam, you need let him breathe a little and not make him feel like he's a burden to us, because he's not. Dean needs to become more independent, and I honestly think Castiel can help him in more ways than we can help him."_ **

_**"What? Have you lost your mind? This is a disaster!"**_ , I said throwing my hands up in the air.  _ **"I just can't leave Dean with this asshole! He's bad news and his friends are even worst. This is the worst possible thing that could happen"**_ , I said as I shook my head in disbelief, trying to convince my dad that this was clearly a bad idea, _ **"You can't seriously be okay with all this?"**_

_**"Okay, son. I get you're not a fan of Castiel Novak, but maybe this can be a good thing for Dean. He's never been around anyone else beside you and your brothers. Maybe Castiel Novak is exactly what Dean needs to break out of his shell. And who knows, maybe Dean can also help Castiel see that's there's more to life than popularity and being a Jerk. Maybe you should give him a chance, son."** _

_**"Okay, I see where this is going! You're taking his side!"**_ , I said without thinking.

_**"Sam, I'm not siding with anyone. It's just sometimes, you need to understand that things don't always work out the way we planned them out to be. And believe me, I know that from experience"**_ , he paused for a second and continued,  _ **"Did you talk to Castiel about Dean's condition?"**_

**_"No, I told him to google it!"_** , I sarcastically replied.

_**"How thoughtful of you!"** _

_**"I'm sorry...It's just..."** _

_**"Hard to let go?"**_ , he suggested and I simply nodded, ** _"Give him a chance, Sam. He might surprise us."_**

I inhaled deeply,  ** _" I hope you're right, dad. For Dean's sake"_** , I said as I walked out of the kitchen to check up on Dean.

* * *

**(Dean's POV)**

I was sitting at my drawing desk in the living room and I could still hear Sam yelling at dad in the kitchen. I know that they went to the kitchen so that I couldn't hear them, but they don't know that I can still hear them. Sam is so mad and I don't quite understanding why. Deep down I know it wasn't that guys fault for touching me, he didn't know that I would freak out. Plus there was something about him that has peaked my interest and I had the sudden urge to start drawing.

I pulled out my sketchbook and a pencil before I got to work. The one look I got of him earlier in the office wasn't a happy one, so I thought back to one where I remember him smiling. What a lot of people don't know about me is that I have a photographic memory so I remember things with clarity. That is why I was able to think of that one memory and be able to draw is from memory. I remember that day because it was one of the rare times I ever lifted my eyes from the ground to look around the room.

The drawing was coming along and it was already starting to look very realistic. I pulled back and squinted at the photo trying to decide what to work on next. I smiled a little at the picture in front of me before I dove back in to make the final touches.

* * *

**(Castiel's POV)**

It took us about thirty minutes to get to the falls when I stopped the car and got out. Gabriel did the same.

_**"It'**_ **s** _ **beautiful out here"**_ , I pointed out as I looked over the amazing scenery before us.

_**"It sure is"**_ , Gabriel agreed and continued,  ** _"So, are you gonna talk to me today or am I gonna have to beat it out of you?"_**

I shook my head gesturing I would do so, but in the back of my mind, I was scared to death to him my best friend about my current turn of events. What if he didn't wanna be my friend after this? I know what the reactions from the others is gonna be. They are probably gonna laugh this up and make fun of me, but with Gabriel, it's different. He's more than my best friend. He's like a brother to me, and his support means more to me than I'm willing to admit to him, but I'm sure that deep down inside he knows.

I closed my eyes and prayed to God that this wouldn't change our relationship, _ **"I've been assigned to Dean Winchester for the rest of the semester. I have to spend my lunch hour with him to make sure he doesn't run off and watch him after class until Sam is done"**_ , I confessed, watching Gabriel's facial expressions change and the word flowed out of my mouth.

_**"Dean? The weird dude that doesn't talk to anyone and has those fits?"**_ , he asked and chuckled,  _ **"Man! That dude's weird and kinda freaky!"**_

**_"Yup! That's the one, tell me about it"_** , I said trying to hide the fact that I was not only embarrassed, but also terrified of the situation.

_**"So, this is only until school ends, right?"**_ , Gabriel asked.

**_"Don't remind me!"_** , I said as I lowered my eyes to the ground and headed towards my car and sat on the hood,  _ **"What I'm a gonna do, man. I can't be seen around with this boy. What are people gonna think?"**_ , I asked, hoping Gabriel would say something to make me feel better.

_**"Since when do you care what other people think? It never bothered you before?"**_ , he said as he caught on to my insecurities,  ** _"What changed?"_**

_**"I don't know"**_ , I said as I lifted my shoulders slightly yo gesture my opinion,  _ **"Maybe I changed."**_

_**"Change isn't so bad you know? Maybe all this won't be so bad after all. You might even learn a thing or two"**_ , he said as I sat next to me and gently shoved my arm and laughed, _ **"Or maybe not."**_

_**"You're such a dick!"**_ , I pointed out and smiled.

_**"Takes one to know one!"** _

**_"Shut up!"_** , I jokingly said as I got off the car, _ **"Ready to get out of here?"**_

_**"Lead the way!"** _

_**"Alright!"** _

And with that, We both got into my car and left the falls behind and headed back towards Lawrence. Knowing that whatever happens, Gabriel and I are gonna be alright. As for the others, I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Tomorrow is a new day and I honestly have no idea what to expect from it, but one things that I know for sure is that Gabriel is gonna be on my side no matter what.

_**"What?"**_ , He asked as I started over at him,  ** _"Are you having a chick flick moment Novak?"_**

_**"No...I'm just happy that your my friend, man. I don't know what I would do with you."** _

_**"I know, I'm pretty cool, right?"** _

_**"You're so full of yourself, Gabe!"** _

_**"Yeah, yeah. I know, but for whatever it's worth, I don't know what I would do with out you either."** _

* * *

**(Dean's POV)**

I drew in the last few details and rubbed them with my finger to make them slightly shaded before I dropped my pencil. The drawing before me was probably one of the best that I ever have drawn before. It looked exactly like Castiel, according to the name Sam said in the kitchen, and I also looked like he could actually walk right off the page.

As I stared at the drawing I realized I really wanted to get to know him. Even though that mostly meant him talking while I sat there not responding to anything that he asks me but I didn't care as long as I got to spend time with him.

I was admiring the picture some more when I heard a shuffling coming from the hallway. I didn't want anyone to see this picture because it meant more to me than any other picture have ever drawn so I quickly leaned forward and cover the drawing with my chest. I looked over my shoulder at the ground so that whoever it was coming into the living room would know I didn't want to show anyone this drawing.

* * *

**(Sam's POV)**

As I headed towards the living room to check out on Dean, I noticed him looking over his shoulder as I approached him, as if he was trying to hide something from me. I could help but wonder what was going it with him.

_**"Hey buddy, can I see what you're drawing today?"**_ , I asked and Dean just shook his head from side to side, as this was his way of saying no.

_**"Come on, buddy. Let me take a peek at it! I'm sure it's amazing"**_ , I said as I tried to change his mind and get him to show me his work of art, but he leaned over that table, covering his drawing with his body before I had a chance to see it and continued shaking his head in disapproval.

Usually, I wouldn't make anything of it, but Dean can be stubborn at times. Being autistic doesn't make him any less human. He has feelings just like anyone, but something was off about his behavior today that I can't put my finger one, and it was kinda disrupting to our daily routine. Dean draws, I ask to see his picture, he shows me the picture, I say it beautiful and then we get ready for dinner and that's that. What changed all of a sudden? Has something triggered this sudden change in Dean?

_**"Alright! Suit yourself! I guess it's not that great after all"**_ , I told him as I started to leave towards the kitchen, because this usually works to get him to show me something or follow me when he's being a hard head and I wasn't the least bit surprised when he turned over towards me and handed my his picture shyly, without looking at me directly.

_**"Thanks for sharing with me"**_ , I said and brought up the picture to my eyes so I could have a look,  _ **"Jesus Christ!"**_ , was all that came out of my mouth, scaring Dean enough for him to wave his hands frantically around in thin air.

_**"Shit! Dean, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, buddy. It's just this picture. It's amazing!"**_ , I tried explaining to him the reason I freak out when I notice who the person was in the picture. Because anyone who goes to Lawrence High, knew who the person in the picture was. It was of Castiel Novak. Can you blame me for freaking out?

Dean finally calmed down and just sat there like did something wrong. I couldn't help but feel guilty as shit to make him feel this way. I leaned down before him and begged him to forgive me,  _ **"I'm sorry buddy. Are you angry at me?"**_ , I asked and awaited for his response.

He nodded once. So I guess that was a yes.

_**"I'm sorry. I was just surprise you drew a picture of Castiel, that's all. It's so Beautiful, buddy. You really outdone yourself on this one. You're a true artist"**_ , I pointed out to him and finally he smiled. Has much as I was afraid to admit it, I think Castiel is going to be a wonderful addition to Dean's life, even if I don't approve of it one bit. He's already done an impression on Dean to the point where he's drawing him, and Dean only draws things that either makes him feel good, or makes him feel happy. I guess if Dean's ready to give him a chance, I don't see why I can't do the same thing.

_**"So, buddy. Castiel is going to pick you up tomorrow at lunch and after school. Are you gonna be okay with that?"** _

He hesitated first, but nodded twice.

_**"Are you going to give him this picture tomorrow?"**_ , he shook his head from left to right frantically.

_**"That's okay"**_ , I said calmly,  _ **"Maybe when you're ready you can show him. How does that sound?"**_ , I asked hoping he would change his mind.

He nodded in agreement.

_**"Come on, let's get ready for dinner before dad get's angry"**_ , I said and gesture him to follow me, and he did.

As I watched Dean raise himself up and walks towards the kitchen, I couldn't help but wonder about what was going on in his mind and why this sudden fascination with the young Mr. Novak,  _ **"I smell trouble"**_ , I thought to myself hoping, no...I should say praying that Dean will not become to attached to Castiel, because only God knows what this could do to him if Dean actually starts to have a liking in him and get hurts in the process. The only thing left for me to do now was sit back and keep my fingers crossed. Letting go is not as easy at it seems, but maybe it's time we give Dean some space to find himself without have us hover over him all the time. As much as I hate to admit it, maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. Guess I'm gonna have a chat with the young Mr. Novak tomorrow and set a few things straight.

* * *

**(Castiel's POV)**

After dropping Gabriel off at the mansion, I hurried home because who knows how bad tomorrow is gonna actually be. As much as I was grateful to Mr. Turner for giving me this chance, I hated it! Being forced to watch of some weird guy who's actually the same age as myself was a little creepy. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against sick people or anything like that, but what are others gonna think when they see me with the Winchester boy? What if I become the laughing stalk of the whole school?

_**"Fuck! Why do I always get myself into these situations?"**_ , I asked myself as I flopped down on my bed and pulled out my laptop and started doing some research.

_**"Alright!"**_ , I whispered to myself as I pulled up the google page and typed in the word  ** _"AUTISM"_**.

To my surprise, there was a lot of information on the subject, and yet to me, this was the first time I ever heard of it. As I read through it, I learned a few things about it actually about it. Like how it can affect social skills and brain development in people who has autism. I thought of Dean and the way he never talks to people and how he freaked out when I touched him and somewhat understood why he was behaving that way, when it occurred to me that I might actually be able to help Dean if I give it a chance. Me of all people? That I could make a difference?

I took a deep breath and got a little frustrated at the whole idea and closed my laptop and pushed it aside and starting thinking of ways I could actually help Dean. I might be an asshole on the outside, but inside, I do still have a heart. With that, I closed my eyes and went off to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up and got ready for school. AS much as I hate the idea of helping out Sam Winchester of all people, after sleeping on it, I knew I have to go through with it somehow. I really had no other choice, right? I needed to graduate so I could get out of this god forsaken town someway or another,  _ **"Let's get this over with"**_ , I said out loud as I got in my car and left for school. And for the first time in my life, I was actually scared to death of going.

Once I got there, I hurried inside and tried to avoid the crowd, before the started asking questions about why I was interacting with the upper class citizens of Lawrence. The Winchester family was a well-known and very powerful family know all over the world. To a person like myself, lets just say that we don't blend very well with he rich people of Lawrence. Well, in exception of my best friend Gabriel. He's probably the only exception to the rule. He's funny, nice and if you wouldn't know it, you would have no idea he was loaded. His father is one of the most powerful people in the entire world and rival the Winchester family. How could this even be more fucked up for me? Well, I'm Novak. We don't come from great fortune, but we are after all a very well-respected family in Lawrence. So, with my best friend being, Mr. Popularity and punishment of being assigned to the Winchester boy, what's left for a Novak to do if things get bad between the two crowds? It's not like I can just run and hide under a table, right? Even if that's what I feel like doing right now as I walk towards Sam's clan who is sitting at the end of the study hall and see everyone staring at me as I approached Sam and his brother straight on. Help!

_**"Look man, before you just to conclusion, I just wanna let you know that I just wanna get this thing over with so we can both move on and forget this ever happened"**_ , I explained to Sam.

_**"Well, that's probably the first intelligent thing you've ever said Novak"**_ , Sam pointed out and kicked over the chair and pushed it towards me,  _ **"Sit down."**_

I looked around to see if anyone was watching at took a seat and swallowed hard.

_**"Now listen and listen good! Rule number one. Never touch him! If I ever find out that you've laid a finger on him, I swear to god I'll rip you're fingers off one by one. Got it?"** _

I nodded, _ **"Got it!"**_

_**"Rule number two. Don't talk down to him. It's not stupid. He can hear everything we're saying right now and he's probably scared to death. So, when you talk to him, talk to him like he's normal."** _

_**"I can do that. I've actually read up on his condition and..."**_ , I tried explaining, but I was interrupted by Sam.

_**"You googled?"**_ , he asked, looking surprised.

_**"Yeah. I had no other choice now did I? You wouldn't help me up when I asked you"**_ , I said with a smirk and looked over at the other Winchester boy, when I caught a glimpse of Dean, look at me through his messed up hair that covered half his eyes. I couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind at the time.

**_"I'm sorry about that",_** Sam shyly admitted.

_**"It's okay, man. I get you care about your brother very much and only want what's best for him. But I do need to know a few things about him so I don't look like a total idiot when, or if he has an episode. I read that not every one reacts the same way. So, maybe if you could, you might be able to give some information if it's not to much to ask?"** _

Sam smiled and looked over at his brothers before answering and they all give him a nod, expect for Dean. He just sat there eating his breakfast, _ **"I think we can work together. What do you think Dean? Do you think we should give this sucker a chance?"**_ , he asked Dean and I waited for a sign of approval from him.

* * *

**(Dean's POV)**

When the pointed the conversation to me I didn't know what to do so I just kept my eyes on my breakfast and thought about the question. A part of me wanted to let Castiel help me out because then I would get to hang out with him more but another part of me was nervous because I didn't want to freak out on him like last time. No matter how hard I try to stop those reactions they still happen. But as I subtly look over him through my bangs I see that even though he tries to look tough on the outside he is a nice person on the inside which helped with my decision.

* * *

**(Castiel's POV)**

He looked up at me briefly and turned his eyes over to Sam and moved his head slightly up, then down once.

_**"Well, I guess if Dean approves, then I guess we can help you out. So, how about we meet up at lunch today so we can get to know we better. It would just be me, you and Dean. You alright with that?"** _

_**"Yeah, sure, man. I can do that. I'll meet you outside by the entrance"**_ , I said as I got up from the table and started to leave, but only got hal way out the study hall and turned around.

**_"Did you forget anything, Novak?"_** , Sam asked as I sat next to Dean and answered.

_**"Yeah, I forgot to introduced myself to Dean"**_ , and turned towards the boy,  ** _"Hey De, I'm Cas. I'm gonna be hanging out with for lunch and after school. I hope that's alright with you"_** , I said to him and looked over at Sam to see if I was doing okay. He smiled, so I knew I was doing good.

* * *

**(Dean's POV)**

When Castiel stood up to leave, I got right back to my breakfast but when I heard my brother ask Castiel if he forgot something I suddenly became aware that Castiel was coming back. He came around to my side of the table and stood next to me. I suddenly had the urge to touch him but right after that I internally cringed at the thought so I just listened to what he had to say,  _ **"Hey De, I'm Cas. I'm gonna be hanging out with for lunch and after school. I hope that's alright with you?"**_

I silently agreed but before I could respond he talked again,  ** _"Well, I know you might not like me very much, but I promise that I'll take good care of you when your brothers aren't around. I won't let anyone hurt you. So, I guess I'll see you later for lunch?"_**

When he said that he wouldn't let anyone hurt me I trusted him just a little more and so I did something I never do right away. I acknowledge him by nodding my head in agreement. I could tell that Sam was proud of what I did but at this point I have come out of my shell so much today that I drew back into myself and finished my breakfast.

* * *

**(Castiel's POV)**

_**"Well, I know you might not like me very much, but I promise that I'll take good care of you when your brothers aren't around. I wont let anyone hurt you. So, I guess I'll see you later for lunch?"**_ , I asked, I wasn't sure why I asked in the first place, because I knew he wouldn't respond to me, but to everyone surprise, he nodded once and looked at Sam.

**_"Wow! That's a first! It can take him months before he acknowledges people. I guess he likes you, Novak."_ **

**_"I guess, so. Well, I'll catch you guys later, bye. Bye De."_** , I said and left the study hall felling a hell of a lot better than I did walking in.

* * *

**(Sam's POV)**

_**"So? What do you think guys? De seems to like him, right?"**_ ,  Adam asked as I watched Castiel walk away.

_**"I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I think he's the best thing that could happen to Dean. If we're lucky, maybe he'll even learn a thing or two for Dean."** _

_**"Well, I kinda like him"**_ , Adam pointed out,  _ **"Maybe Castiel's not such a dick head as he make himself out to be."**_

_**"So, It's De now?"**_ , I asked, feeling like an overprotective brother.

_**"Hey, Dean seems to like it. Isn't take right, buddy?"**_ ,  Adam pointed out and looked at me. Dean smiled. _**"So De it is then."**_

_**"Well, I hope you're right"**_ , I sighed and looked at Dean who was still grinning from ear to ear, ** _"God I hope you're right."_**

_**To Be Continued...OXO** _


	3. Chapter 3

**(Castiel's POV)**

Lunch time finally came around and it was time for me to meet up with Sam and Dean. I left class and tossed my books in my locker and hurried to made my way outside before my friends noticed me so I wouldn't have to answer any questions. It's not that I'm ashamed or anything to hang around with the Winchester clan, don't get me wrong. I'm just honestly not ready to answer any questions they might have regarding the situation I'm in at the moment.

I look down at my watch and notice it's about noon and Sam still hasn't shown up yet,  _ **"Maybe they stood me up?"**_ , I said to myself when I noticed Adam heading towards me without Dean.

**_"Hey Castiel. Sam asked me to meet you here"_** , Adam explained and looked a little worried.

_**"Hey, man. Is everything alright? Where is Sam and De?"**_ , I asked feeling a little concerned.

_**"Yeah, everything okay, Castiel. Nothing to worry about. Dean is just being stubborn and won't leave the art room, so Sam asked me to come and get you and bring you to them."** _

_**"Oh, okay. Thanks..."**_ , I said with a little hesitation in my voice, because I wasn't sure if I should meet up with them by myself, or if I should just stay here. I couldn't help but wonder if Dean didn't wanna leave the art room because he didn't wanna see me after what happened last time.

**_"You alright?"_** , Adam asked when he notice.

**_"Yeah. Adam? Can I ask you something?"_ **

**_"Sure, go for it!"_ **

**_"Why doesn't he wanna leave the art room? I'm sorry for asking this, but is it because of me?"_ **

He chuckled softly,  _ **"No, man. Not everything revolves around you, you know?"**_

I took a deep breath and released it,  ** _"Thank God! For a minute, I thought it was because he didn't wanna meet with me."_**

**_"No, Castiel. Dean can be a handful at times, but it doesn't have anything to do with you. Dean loves to draw. When_** ** _he goes to art class, we always have trouble getting him out of there. It's his safety zone"_** , he pointed out, but I wasn't sure what he meant by that.

**_"Safety zone?"_ **

**_"People with autism can find comfort in certain things. For Dean, its art. When ever he feels scared, confused or even_** ** _angry, he draws"_** , he explained and continued,  ** _"When you get angry, what do you do to take the edge off?"_**

I paused a moment before I answered,  _ **"Well, when I get depressed or need some time to think, I usually go up to the falls to clear my head"**_ , I admitted.

_**"Well there you go! The falls is your safety zone! So you see, he's really just like all of us. I understand he can sometime be a pain in the ass, but really he's no different from us, Castiel. He's human after all."** _

I nodded my head, ** _"So, anything else I should know before I meet up with him? Any pointers?"_** , I asked, hoping Adam would be able to help me out a little more before I went to find Dean and Sam.

_**"Dean doesn't laugh much. I can't even remember the last time I heard him laugh out loud. He used to be so happy before mom left. So if you can't get him to laugh, don't be offended by it."** _

_**"Anything else I should know?"**_ , I asked without bringing up the subject of his his mother. I head stories, but never really knew why she left in the first place. As much as I wanted to know, I didn't push it.

_**"Don't give up"**_ , he said and smiled and left to go back inside,  ** _"Are you coming, Novak?"_**

_**"Yeah, let's go"**_ , I said and we both left to find Sam and Dean.

* * *

**(Sam's POV)**

_**"Come on Dean, Castiel's waiting outside for us"**_ , I tried so hard to get Dean to come with me, but the boy is as stubborn as a mule,  ** _"Fine! I guess you're gonna have to stay in here alone. I have student council in five minutes."_**

I was getting frustrated with Dean, because he isn't usually this unbending, but today of all days, he surely was pain, ** _"Argh!_** ** _Come on, Dean. Please! I don't wanna be late again!"_** , I explained to him when I noticed Adam and Castiel coming in the room.

**_"No luck?"_** , Adam asked he walked in and sat next to Dean.

**_"Nope! He's not budging!"_** , I said in frustration and looked up at Castiel who was watching Dean from afar,  ** _"Hey Novak."_**

_**"Hey"**_ , he answered shyly as he walked up to Dean and sat next to him,  _ **"So, I see he's not co-operating today?**_ ** _Mind if I give it a try?"_** , Castiel asked and turned over and looked at Dean who was scribbling in his art book.

_**"Go for it! I tried everything already."** _

I sat back and watched as Castiel gave his first attempt at handling Dean.

* * *

**(Dean's POV)**

I was frantically drawing in my sketchbook because I had this image in my head that I had to get done, but if I was being honest with myself, I knew that I was actually avoiding Castiel. I don't know where the sudden nervousness came from, but I was so nervous on being around Castiel. All this emotion that I am feeling is completely baffling me. I don't understand it which is another reason I am staying here. So I am sitting here ignoring Sam, who is trying to get me to leave, but I refuse to leave.

After awhile of Sam begging me to leave I could tell he was getting really frustrated with me, ** _"Argh! Come on, Dean. Please! I don't wanna be late again!"_**

I was about ready to finally relent and leave the art room but then the door opened and I heard Adam's voice, _ **"No luck?"**_

_**"Nope! He's not budging!",**_ I could hear the disappointment and anger in his voice but I ignored that after I heard the next words out of his mouth,  _ **"Hey Novak."**_

I froze up for a second before I started to draw faster in my sketchbook, so that is why Adam suddenly left earlier. He went to get Castiel and now there is nowhere else to hide.

Even though I was drawing I still kept my ears open to hear the other conversation. I could hear Castiel's voice,  ** _"Hey"_** , I could hear hesitation in his voice,  ** _"So, I see he's not co-operating today?"_**

I growled in my head, I am not being stubborn, I was just nervous. Why can't they understand that. I am still unsure about these emotions, but they won't go away so I just have to deal with it.

_**"Mind if I give it a try?"** _

Silently I asked Sam to say no, but it was a wasted effort,  _ **"Go for it! I tried everything already."**_

* * *

**(Sam's POV)**

_**"Hey there De! Do you remember me? I'm Castiel"**_ , he said to Dean and Dean pretended like he didn't hear him, _ **"I waited for you outside for lunch, but you never showed up. I thought we had a lunch date and you stood me up! Shame on you!"**_ , Castiel said and chuckled,  _ **"Can I tell you a secret?"**_ , he asked Dean and waited for him to give him a sign of acknowledgment. And to my surprise, he did. Dean nodded once,  ** _"I've never been stood up before in my entire life!"_**

_**"You're the first person to do that!"**_ , Castiel admitted and we all broke out laughing in the room. Dean smiled.

_**"Oh, so you think being stood up is funny? Just wait until you see the lunch I brought for us. You're gonna wish you hadn't stood me up!"**_ , he said and looked over at Dean who was still grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

**(Dean's POV)**

Castiel sat down next to me and talked to me,  _ **"Hey there De! Do you remember me? I'm**_ _ **Castiel."**_

I did a mental eye roll, of course I remembered him, he has invaded my mind ever since I met him, _ **"I waited for you outside for lunch, but you never showed up. I thought we had a lunch date and you stood me up! Shame on you!"**_ , Castiel said and chuckled,  _ **"Can I tell you a secret?"**_

Now I am intrigued, I loved secrets and since I never talk to anyone I can keep a secret so I nodded my head at him because I really wanted to know what it is,  ** _"I've never been stood up before in my entire life! You're the first person to do that!"_**

All of them started to laugh and I could help it but a smile formed on my lips.

Castiel pretended to be offended,  ** _"Oh, so you think being stood up is funny? Just wait until you see the lunch I brought for us. You're gonna wish you hadn't stood me up!"_**

The smile that I had seemed to get bigger and a bubble of laughter almost came to the surface but I pushed that down. I was ready for that just yet but apparently this one person could make to do and feel things that not even my family could make me do.

* * *

**(Sam's POV)**

I could help but smile myself as I watched Castiel trying to interact with Dean. The poor guy was trying so hard and the funny things about it, is that he's actually doing a wonderful job at it. He doesn't talk to Dean like he's a baby, he's very kind with him and for some insane reason that I still can't put my finger one at this moment, Dean seems to like him. Alright, I'll say it! Castiel seem like a cool guy, but don't think we're gonna become best buds. Ain't gonna happen!

I got up from the chair and gestured Adam to follow me. I then picked up my bag and tapped Castiel on the shoulder so I could pull him aside for a second before I left, _ **"So, you gonna be alright?"**_ , I asked as we walked towards the door.

_**"Yeah"**_ , he said as he looked over at Dean who seems rather amused by Castiel's jokes. Even if they weren't very funny,  _ **"I**_ _ **think we're gonna be just fine, Sam."**_

_**"Okay, well...Here's my cell number. Text me if you have any questions or if Dean has an episode, got it?"** _

_**"Awe, does this mean we're friends now?"**_ , he playfully said and started to giggle.

_**"Shut up, Novak"**_ , I hissed out and punched him slightly on the arm,  _ **"Don't push it, alright?"**_

He he gave me a grin and headed back to the table and sat next to Dean.

_**"You see that De? I think Sam likes me!"**_ , I heard him whisper to Dean as I exited the door, but stayed close by so I could weigh in on their conversation a few minutes before I left, _ **"What do you think?"**_ , he asked Dean and waited for his response.

Dean nodded briefly.

_**"Yeah, I think so too. Well, I guess I'm gonna eat my lunch"**_ , he said as he pulled out a bag that a few plastic containers inside and turned over to Dean and teased him,  _ **"Guess I'm gonna have to eat this all alone now"**_ , he said as I pulled the lid off on of the containers and shoved it under Dean's nose, ** _"I bet you regret standing me up now!"_**

* * *

**(Dean's POV)**

After Sam and Castiel got done talking Castiel came and sat back down next to me. He leans forward and whispers to me, _ **"You see that De? I think Sam likes me! What do you think?"**_

I could help but agree after I remembered how he talked to him before so I nodded my agreement.

_**"Yeah, I think so too. Well, I guess I'm gonna eat my lunch now."**_   Castiel pulled out a bag with a few plastic containers inside. Once all of it was out of the bag Castiel turned toward me, _**"Guess I'm gonna have to eat this all alone now."**_   I looked over and watched as he took the lid off of a container and pushed it under my nose, _**"I bet you regret standing me up now!"**_

My first instinct was to shove the container away from me because I didn't like things shoved in my face but the smell of the food made me hungry. I didn't want to eat any of it because it was Castiel's food and it was rude to eat other people's food. So I just ignored it but I kept eyeing it hungrily.

* * *

**(Sam's POV)**

I busted out laughing and looked over at Adam, _ **"So, do you think he's gonna be fine? I mean, leaving him with Castiel?",**_  I asked Adam, looking for reassurance.

_**"He's gonna be fine. Castiel's doing a better job with him than we are. I think we have nothing to worry about, big brother."** _

_**"Right!"**_ , I said with hesitation.

_**"Oh come on! Stop worrying, Sam. I know it's gonna be hard for you to let go of De, but you also have to think about yourself for a change. You're not his father, Sam. You need to live a little."** _

_**"I'm sorry I can't help it!"**_ , I said to Adam as he reached out and patted my back. I know he means well, but sometimes it's hard to let go.

_**"I know, man. You've done so much for Dean over the years, but it's time for you to take a step back and let him breathe a little, you know? Castiel seems like a good guy and by the looks of it, he's not gonna hurt Dean, alright?"** _

**_"Yeah, I know. I'll do my best"_** , I merely stated, because I was honestly gonna try to give him some space, even if it means leaving him with Castiel.

_**"I know. Come on. You're gonna be late"**_ , Adam suggested and we both left towards our respected directions.

* * *

**(Castiel's POV)**

_**"Yummy! Fresh baked chocolate chip cookies!"**_ , I said to him as I smelled the open container, _ **"Them smell so good. You wanna try one?"**_ , I asked and handed him the container.

I waited a few minutes and pretended like I wasn't watching. I didn't wanna pressure him into eating if he didn't want to. This was only the first day of many days to come and all I wanted was to make an impression on him so he wouldn't be scared of me, because whether he liked it or not, I'm going to be around for a few months, so be both might as well make the most of it.

_**"Alright then, I guess you're not hungry. More for me!"**_ , I pointed out as I opened the other containers and scattered them over the table, hoping Dean would help himself to anything he wanted.

I took out two napkins and place one in front of Dean and the other one on the table before me. I pulled out two sandwiches from the container and placed on in front of Dean and waited to see what he going to do with it. At first, he didn't move. He just sat there looking at it. So I decided to just start eating and pretend like it was nothing out of the ordinary. I reached inside my bag and pulled out two bottles of water and opened them both and handed one over to Dean, _ **"Here De. Just in case you get thirsty"**_ , and placed it next to his sandwich.

I could see him peeking at me from under his messy hair. I know he was hungry and that he wanted to eat. It was almost like he was afraid that I would say something if he took the sandwich and ate it. so I just continued on with my lunch and made nothing of it secretly hoping he would change his mind.

Once I was done eating my sandwich, I decided to give it another try,  ** _"Well, that was amazing! I love ham and turkey_** ** _sandwiches. I'm sorry you didn't like it. I'll bring something else tomorrow for you"_** , I said and went to pick up the sandwich to discard of it when I noticed him shaking his head from side to side,  _ **"Oh, I'm sorry De. I thought you didn't like it. I was gonna throw it out for you. Did you wanna eat it?"**_ , I asked him.

He continued shaking his head and picked up the sandwich and began eating. I smiled and thought to myself, ** _"Finally making some progress!"_**

* * *

**(Dean's POV)**

As Castiel ate half of the lunch and ignored the other half that was sitting in front of I began to understand that he was giving this food to me, but before I could start eating Castiel started to finally talk,  ** _"Well, that was amazing! I love ham and turkey sandwiches. I'm sorry you didn't like it. I'll bring something else tomorrow for you."_**

He reached forward to grab the sandwich and I started shake my head frantically to let him know I didn't want him to take it.

He seemed to get the message,  ** _"Oh, I'm sorry De. I thought you didn't like it. I was gonna throw it out for you. Did you wanna eat it?"_**

I nodded my head and grabbed to sandwich so that I could start eating it.

* * *

**(Castiel's POV)**

As I waited for Dean to finish his lunch, I decided to get the dessert ready. I placed a few chocolate chip cookies on Dean's napkin in front of him and pulled out my mp3 player and decided to listen to some music while I ate my Dean was done eating his sandwich, he immediately grabbed the cookies and ate them both before I even had the chance to finish up mine. I laughed when I noticed Dean eyeing my last cookie. I thought it was cute the way he pretend like he wasn't looking every time I turn over to look at him, but I knew he wanted it. I moved a few inches closer to him without taking too much of his personal space and leaned down towards him slightly, _ **"I'm pretty full and I don't think I can finish this last cookie. Would you like to have it De?"**_ , I offered him and pushed it in front of him and smiled, because I knew he really wanted it and wasn't sure if he would take it or not. I waited...

* * *

**(Dean's POV)**

When the cookies came out I was really excited, I loved chocolate chip cookies and I ate mine so fast that when I was done I regretted it. I didn't even get to really taste them so I stared at Castiel's last cookie, wishing that I could have it. As I was staring at it I was completely startled when Castiel pushed it toward me,  ** _"I'm pretty full and I don't think I can finish this last cookie. Would you like to have it De?"_**

This mental battle went on in my head, Why did he just offer me the cookie? No one has ever done that except my family and this guy wasn't my family. I don't understand what is going on. But no matter how confused I was feeling I started to feel warm inside and I did something that I never did with my family, I looked up into Castiel's blue eyes.

* * *

**(Castiel's POV)**

Dean turned his eyes and met my gaze which caught me off guard,  _ **"Holy shit!"**_ , came rolling out of my mouth from out of nowhere when I noticed his eyes for the first time. His eyes were a rich shade of emerald green with tones of amber the made them sparkle in the sunlight that beamed through the window. They were framed by long dark brown eye lashes giving them both the perfect shape and form They had a certain cast of sadness in them that was apparent when he looked away from me like he did something wrong, but they were beautiful nonetheless. These eyes were lovely and strong, the kind of eyes you would only see in an angel. They had the power to captivate me with attention, and I found myself gazing into them for longer than I probably should have. They held warmth and knowledge in them, but I also saw they held so many secrets that are hidden away from the us all for far too long. They sparked a curiosity in me to get to know him more to unlock these secrets and take away the sadness from those stunningly mesmerizing eyes...For some crazy reason, I wanted to be the one to unlock those secrets...Wait? What the hell am I thinking?

_**"Snap out of it Novak!"**_ , I mentally said to myself as I tried to calm Dean down. My reaction scared Dean and he pulled away quickly and looked down towards the ground so I wouldn't see them any more. It kinda hurt me that he would react this way because I never meant to scare him. I was just surprised that's all,  ** _"De, fuck! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, buddy"_** , I said as I looked over at him and prayed to god that I didn't screw up the progress we've already made today, _ **"I hope you can forgive me. You kinda surprised me there with those eyes of yours there for minute"**_ , I admitted to him and continued,  ** _"You should warn me next time before you decide to creep up on me like that!"_**

* * *

**(Dean's POV)**

Castiel suddenly shouted,  _ **"Holy shit!"**_

He sudden exclamation scared me and I pulled my eyes away and back down at the floor. Why did Sam and Castiel have to say stuff like that and scare me. What did I do wrong, did he not want me to look at him. Why did I do that? Now I am sure he wants to not help me out anymore and I didn't like that because I liked hanging out with him.

I was about ready to put the barriers back up but Castiel's voice startled me,  ** _"De, fuck! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, buddy."_**

Just like when Sam did that he also apologized, maybe he still wanted to hang out with me.

_**"I hope you can forgive me. You kinda surprised me there with those eyes of yours there for minute" He paused a little before continuing, "You should warn me next time before you decide to creep up on me like that!"** _

The bubble of laughter that I had pushed down earlier came up without warning and I started to laugh. Castiel was extremely funny.

* * *

**(Castiel's POV)**

_**"Oh! So you think this is funny? Wait until you see me dance. Now that's funny! Maybe I'll show you some time"**_ , I offered when I noticed Dean was becoming more relaxed around me and actually seemed to be having fun. He laughed. Dean laughed out loud. He was shy and uncertain about it, but still, he laughed. I knew if we gave it some more time that Dean might start trusting me more that the simple act of laughing could become normal for him again and things between us would become much easier with time. This was only the first day after all and I think that it's going pretty great. Wonderful I should say! Now, if things can go this smoothly with my friends, I guess I would be all set, but maybe this was just wishful thinking on my behalf.

I watched as Dean helped pick up the empty containers and handed them over to me, _ **"Thanks De. I guess we should probably get ready for class. Lunch is about over"**_ , I explained and waited to see if he would get up.

He didn't at first.

* * *

**(Dean's POV)**

I picked up the containers and gave them to Castiel,  ** _"Thanks De. I guess we should probably get ready for class. Lunch is about over."_**

I watched Castiel pack up the supplies in his bag and stood up; he headed to the door,  _ **"You coming?"**_

He was patiently waiting for me to move. I hesitated because I didn't want to leave, we were having a great time here and I didn't want that to end. I felt like if this ended then we wouldn't have more moments, like he would realize that I was too much to handle and he didn't want to hang out with me anymore. All these thoughts popped into my head, but I knew that he needed to get to class; so I stood up and followed him,  ** _"Come on, buddy. Let me take you to your next class. Oh, and guess what? You get to hang out with me again after school! Aren't you lucky."_**

I was extremely happy about this; I get to hang out with him more and it made me excited. I smiled as I followed him out of the door.

* * *

**(Castiel's POV)**

I packed up my bag and lifted myself off the chair and headed towards the door,  _ **"You coming?"**_ , I asked and nodded my head towards the door signaling him to follow. It only took him about a minute and Dean followed right behind me,  _ **"Come on, buddy. Let me take you to your next class. Oh, and guess what? You get to hang out with me again after school! Aren't you lucky"**_ , I said and chuckled. Because I was feeling very happy today. I got Dean to laugh and it felt great. With that, I walked Dean to his next class...

_**To Be Continued...OXO** _


End file.
